starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gundark
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Gŭn’därk | indeling = Semi-Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = Aquatic Gundark, Burskan Gundark | lengte = +/- 1,80 tot 2,50 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Vanqor | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Gundark op Vanqor Gundarks waren grote, tweebenige primaten die gekend waren voor hun kracht. Van hen kwam de uitspraak ‘strong enough to pull the ears of a Gundark’. Fysiologie Gundarks was de verzamelnaam voor een groep primaatachtige semi-sentients die afkomstig waren van de planeet Vanqor. Gundarks waren roodkleurig en hadden extreem grote armen en handen waarmee ze makkelijk oude bomen konden losrukken uit de grond. Gundarks hadden twee paar voorarmen, een groot paar om toe te slaan, om te lopen en om te graven, en een kleiner paar om de prooi mee vast te grijpen als ze gevangen was. Ze hadden een korte maar dikke staart en twee kleine achterpoten die eindigden op een klauw. Sommige Gundarks hadden grote, uitstekende stekels op hun ruggengraat staan. Andere Gundarks waren behaard met een grijze of bruine vacht. Gundarks hadden een goed zicht en gehoor maar hun reukorgaan was het sterkst ontwikkeld. Terwijl een belager zich klaarmaakte voor de strijd was de Gundark al op volle sterkte omdat hij de tegenstander al zo lang op voorhand had waargenomen. Gundarks werden meestal één voor één geboren. Bij hun geboorte hadden ze kleine oren en slechts twee armen. De ouders toonden aan hun jongen hoe ze zich moesten verdedigen. Tijdens de puberteit kregen de Gundarks een extra paar armen en groeiden hun oren op maat van hun hoofd. Hun kracht bereikte dan ook het maximale potentieel wat aanleiding gaf tot het bekende gezegde being strong enough to pull the ears of a Gundark wat betekende dat iemand er sterk en gezond uitzag. Adolescente Gundarks wisten dat te veel jongeren een groep kon bedreigen en rivaliteit onder broers en zusters was soms groot. Op vijfjarige leeftijd werden Gundarks soms weggestuurd uit de groep om een nieuwe te starten. Zo bleef de populatie op pijl en werd inteelt vermeden. Rassen Enkele bekende rassen van Gundarks waren: *Aquatic Gundark: Deze soort Gundark leefde op Yavin 4 in de rivieren en had 4 ogen om prooien te bestuderen. Vermoedelijk niet verwant aan de Gundark zelf. *Burskan Gundark: Deze Gundark was eerder lui en een vriendelijk wezen, bijhalve als ze werden uitgedaagd. *Long-Necked Gundark: Dit was geen echte Gundark. Deze wezens kregen hun naam door een vergissing. Cultuur Geleerden waren niet zeker of de Gundarks het eindpunt van hun evolutie hadden bereikt en volledig intelligent waren of semi-intelligent. In elk geval kon een Gundark eenvoudige voorwerpen als stenen gebruiken om noten en hard fruit mee te breken. thumb|250px|left|Gundark en jong In hun natuurlijke omgeving leefden Gundarks in groepen van tien of meer exemplaren in holle bomen of grotten. Verschillende families woonden samen in één grotere groep. Vrouwelijke Gundarks verzamelden het eten en voedden de jonge Gundarks op terwijl de mannelijke exemplaren het nest beschermden en alles aanvielen wat in de buurt kwam. Vrouwelijke Gundarks joegen in groep en vielen soms intelligent leven. Gundarks hadden een slecht humeur en vielen soms zonder aanleiding meteen aan. Gundarks vielen vaak aan in een hinderlaag waarbij ze de ademhalingspijp verbrijzelden. Met hun enorme klauwen konden ze benen en armen in één slag breken. In tegenstelling tot de Bantha werd de Gundark niet als lastdier gebruikt maar als een vechtmachine. Deze wezens werden ingeschakeld in arena’s of tijdens de jacht. Gundark Fighting was een activiteit die in vele Systems illegaal was verklaard. Andere Gundarks werden tot slaven getraind en andere exemplaren werden dan weer beschermd door de Galactic Republic voor slavendrijvers. Hoewel het illegaal was om op Gundarks te jagen tijdens de Galactic Republic bleven deze wezens opduiken in gladiatorenspelen. Daar waren zij vaak één van de meest beruchte tegenstanders en vielen zij andere dieren – die vaak groter en gevaarlijker waren dan zijzelf – aan met de blote vuisten. Zelfs geblinddoekt waren Gundarks uiterst gevaarlijke tegenstanders door hun uitstekende reukzin. Gundarks waren wel duur op te onderhouden en moesten bijvoorbeeld constant worden bewaakt door Force Pikes. Daarom had een arena of organisator meestal slechts één Gundark ter beschikking. Geschiedenis Gundarks ontwikkelden zich op de planeet Vanqor maar net als andere sommige soorten, verspreidden ze zich over het universum. De meeste planeten waar ze leefden hadden een gematigd klimaat maar Gundarks die in ijsgebieden en woestijnen leefden waren geen uitzonderingen. Geleerden vermoedden dat Gundarks oorspronkelijk werden meegenomen door handelaars en ruimtereizigers naar andere planeten. Obi-Wan Kenobi viel als Jedi Master ooit in een nest Gundarks waaruit Anakin Skywalker hem moest komen bevrijden. Tijdens de Clone Wars belandde het duo op Vanqor toen ze Dooku achtervolgden maar zelf werden geraakt. Anakin en Obi-Wan moesten Gundarks confronteren in de grot waarin Dooku hen had opgesloten met de Force. Ahsoka Tano kwam hen net op tijd bevrijden alvorens ze werden verstikt door gifgas. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones – vermelding *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back – vermelding *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured **R2 Come Home Bron *Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds – Game *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Threats of the Galaxy *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Semi-Sentients Categorie:Zoogdieren